


A Night Request

by Crocochoo



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fic Exchange, Genderswap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, dominance play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocochoo/pseuds/Crocochoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Fic Exchange with writerchick0214:</p><p>Bilbo Baggins and Fili have an unusual request for Thorin. They want to use him as a means to release their pleasure. What this really means is Bilbo wants to sit on Thorin's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> Omg! I can't even believe I wrote this.
> 
> This fic idea started from me telling writerchick0214 in our email exchange that I just wanted to sit on Richard Armitage's face and from there, it just devolved into this fic. Hopefully I made her enjoy Bottom! Thorin too! XD
> 
> Because it's Female Bilbo, I just decided to shove it in the same universe as What's It Like so right now it's counted as a side story but yeah.... you don't need to read that for this to make sense.

Thorin finds that in his older age that while some of his body may no longer be working quite to the same capacity as when he was younger, he's still quite sure that his hearing is as sound as ever. For a moment, he thinks he just misheard but when the wanton stare of eyes continue to penetrate his, he thinks that maybe it's not his hearing that must be going but his mind. 

“Repeat that again; I must have misheard.”

Bilbo and Fili just continue to stare at him, wide grins the very picture of innocence though the request they brought to him that night was anything but. The two do not reply for a long minute, the silence stretching between the three until Thorin finds himself almost growling in annoyance. At the very least they can spare him the feeling of being treated as if he were a cornered rat.

“We want to include you tonight.”

Bilbo says first, her cheeks flush with embarrassment and her given affinity for shyness over having to admit such a thing out loud.

Thorin finds himself nodding mutely in response to her before he looks to his oldest nephew, who merely keeps his eyes on Thorin as if he is expecting his Uncle to bolt at any moment. The longer Fili decides to keep his silence, the more Thorin is willing to admit that the idea is tempting as opposed to what they are requesting. Under Fili's scrutiny, he finds himself struggling not to fidget just because what they have asked is something he has never before done. The longer he lets it roll around in his mind, the more the very idea of it makes him squirm in his seat and attempt to pass it off as a casual adjustment. He hopes that it comes off as such.

Fili's eyes tell him otherwise.

“Bilbo and I want to use you for our pleasure.”

Coming to him with the request to be lain with is one thing; Thorin's more than willing to oblige such a thing. Gladly he would take them both to his bed where he would use his rather considerable set of skills and exact them in the service of pleasuring the bodies he has come to know so intimately. 

But that isn't what they are requesting. 

No, they are requesting that he be only a _tool_ for them to use to take their pleasure on. He is meant to just lie there and be used as an outlet. He's not even sure if he should be offended or if he should be intrigued by which of the two even thought of it. Even looking at them now while they are so earnest makes Thorin wish he could ask. If he asks though, he knows that if Bilbo were the one to think of the idea that she will be too embarrassed to ask for such things in the future.

He keeps quiet. 

He schools himself to look as if he is deep in thought. Already Thorin knows that while he's capable of a lot of things, he's not actually capable of denying any request that either Bilbo or his nephew bring to him. Indeed, he only asks that they be willing to ask him and ask they have.

“Very well.”

He's not expecting much in the way of fanfare but from the way that Bilbo's face lights up and Fili's grin turns into a smug smirk, Thorin feels as if he should have fought the request a bit more. Now he cannot help but feel like he's been had. Like all along they knew that he would say yes. 

Given the fact that this particular scenario is still untested ground for Thorin, he's a bit apprehensive about what they expect from him so when he sees Bilbo and Fili stand from their places, he automatically follows their example. He wants to curse himself for what must seem like eagerness but Bilbo doesn't seem to notice, already working at her shirt and skirt so that she's only in her light chemise shift that she wears underneath her day clothes. 

Without any preamble at all, the little Hobbit goes to his bed and jumps on top of the still made sheets. She waits for him patiently, watching the two dwarves with eyes already heavy with desire. Thorin admits that he's not accustomed to seeing Bilbo like this, so open and forward. The rush of hot lust straight to his cock surprises him, especially given what his task for the night is but Fili is pulling him towards the bed, removing the various articles of his clothing with expert fingers until by the time Thorin is at the bedside, he's down to his breeches.

Once again, the thought that Thorin is to be used only for pleasure makes him unable to figure out what exactly the two wish of him. He stands there almost dumbly until Fili chuckles and takes a roughened hand to the back of his neck and pushes him downward. 

“Pleasure, Uncle. Surely you remember how to pleasure a woman?”

Thorin almost growls at the teasing of his nephew, to remind him of his place and to respect the fact that Thorin is still his elder and still very much at the top of this relationship. The way Bilbo's face lights up at Fili's words instantly makes his throat dry and his cock twitch even so constrained in his breeches. Thorin understands now that the request was her's. There's no denial in the way she spreads her legs for him and lifts up her shift to expose her most intimate of places. 

Her scent invades his nostrils, thick and heavy, making him shudder just from the very thought of how much she must have wanted this to actually ask Fili and therefore ask Thorin. He cannot abide by making her wait. He leans forward still with Fili's strong grip holding the back of his neck in place and licks her as if she will disappear in the next moment. Her moan is delicious to his ears, utterly beautiful in how high pitched she whimpers and how easily he draws it from her even as he licks inside her deeper. 

He wants to use his fingers but the second he motions to do so, Fili stops him with a quick pressure on his neck and a teasing tut, “Ah ah ah, Uncle, to use your hands would give _you_ pleasure.”

Thorin settles his hands back down on the bed, kneading the sheets when Bilbo gives a shudder and sinks her fingers into his thick dark hair. She knows how she wants her pleasure to be taken and she presses his face deeper between her legs so that his tongue can reach further within her wetness. Thorin finally does growl because he wants to fuck her with his fingers but Fili's hand is a steady pressure on his neck and he cannot disobey the express request that they have brought to him. 

Nonetheless, he can tell Bilbo is insistent and he forces himself up higher on the bed so that he can truly bury his face into her, lapping at the juices that practically drip from her core before he pulls back to suckle on her hardened nub. He watches the way she reacts to gauge her pleasure and how much she wants, noting with each lap and lick the way she arches off the bed and eventually massages her own breast. He wants to touch her. He wants to be the one to tease a perk nipple but the second his hand unclenches from the bedspread, Fili's hand squeezes the back of his neck again and he stops himself. 

To make up for his lack of control with his hands, Thorin hums into Bilbo's soft flesh and groans in need when she shivers and pulls his hair so that his nose is skin to skin with her mound. The curly hair of her womanhood tickles his nose slightly but given the way she rocks her hips so that she can control his tongue, Thorin knows that he cannot be made to complain about any of it. Even her rougher treatment of him spurs his own hardness on and he's not even aware that he's rutting into the bed like some animal until Fili's sharp slap on his ass makes him flinch and pull away with a quick hiss. 

Instantly, Thorin's shoved back into Bilbo's damp folds by Fili's hand, the rush of his face eliciting a sharp cry from the tiny Hobbit beneath him when he realizes that his facial hair is mostly to blame for it. She nearly bends up at the waist to look at them both but before she can even muster the effort to fully do so, she collapses back down with a huff and nudges Thorin closer with the heel of her foot. 

“Please, Thorin! By the Valar!”

Her wanton cry is enough to encourage him into action; his mouth attacks her in a frenzy of slurping and sucking and licking that for a moment all Fili and Thorin can do is watch Bilbo as she trembles and whimpers, all the while her body paints a story of urgent confliction. She wants Thorin to be rougher, wants to feel his tongue inside her and fucking her. The hand in his hair pulling him towards her tells Thorin as such. However, her body is trying in vain to get away from the older dwarf even as she struggles to stay in place, groaning out her frustration as she flinches away from the coarse brush of Thorin's beard.

Fili seems to understand her predicament.

With a sharp pressure at his neck, Thorin is pulled away from Bilbo and released so that he can stand straight up again. Immediately he's thankful for it because now that the pressure is gone, he can feel just how tightly Fili was even holding onto him. “Up.”

It takes a moment for Thorin to realize that Fili's actually speaking to Bilbo and when he does notice, he sees his nephew instructing Bilbo to take off her shift and go to the head of the bed. She does this slowly, if only because it pulls a groan from his heir and forces him to relinquish some of his control and claim her lips in a fierce kiss that has her moaning his name and arching against him. Thorin cannot help but be curious, an eyebrow raised at how familiar their treatment of one another is. The way Fili's hand curls into the nap of her hair and pulls and the way she practically breathes his name is enough to tell Thorin that the two have definitely become more than familiar with how the other likes their pleasure to be given.

Bilbo pulls back from the kiss almost as if it pains her to do so and only when she's gone to the head of the bed does Fili reach around for Thorin. His fingers do not reach for long dark hair though but instead, curls into the hem of his breeches and tugs him closer with a short command. When Fili tastes Thorin's lips, is then that Bilbo realizes just how familiar the two relatives are, how eagerly Fili tries to dip his tongue inside but how Thorin makes sure that his nephew understands his own boundaries. Even before he has to pull Fili away from him, his heir eludes his touch and switches their positions so that Thorin is easily pushed onto the bed. 

“Up.”

Those blue eyes almost entice him into giving up on what his two lovers requested, the curl of a smirk definitely making Thorin feel as if he is being thoroughly teased. Yes, at any moment Thorin can definitely stop this foolish act and take Fili under his own hands and fuck the lad into the mattress until he literally begged for forgiveness but at the same time, he is curious to see how Fili will handle him. Certainly his nephew learned all his greatest skills from Thorin himself but never had his nephew actually topped him before.

Thorin's curiosity has been piqued and because it has, when Fili motions for him to turn so that he is lying back on the bed, he can only oblige. His nephew's hands make quick work of his belt and his breeches, untying laces until Thorin himself is lifting his hips to free himself of the fabric while Fili makes himself busy with Thorin's heavy boots. Thorin takes it upon himself to relieve himself of his smallclothes, fabric coming away just as easily as his pants and even he has to groan in relief when his cock is freed from the tight confines.

He wants to take himself in hand and stroke but he knows that that is not what was asked of him and so he waits and watches Fili as the younger dwarf reaches into his pocket and sets a small vial in Thorin's hand. He can tell by the clear viscosity that whatever is inside is some type of lubricant but even just the thought of using it on himself is enough to make Thorin sneer. He'll agree to be used and subsequently topped but he won't open _himself_ up like some harlot.

An easy chuckle is enough to break him from his thoughts and he watches Fili take back the vial and set it off to the side. He watches in interest as Fili slides his fingers along Thorin's muscled thigh, trailing down until he moves to grasp him behind the knee and lift his leg away. Fili's grin teases even as he nuzzles Thorin's knee affectionately, his eyes sharp as he purrs, “So stubborn, Uncle.”

His blue eyes find Bilbo's, “You can continue now.”

Thorin feels Bilbo's hands on his head, pulling him straight so that he is forced to look at the ceiling and little else. Whatever Fili is doing is obstructed from him because Bilbo's hands squeeze his cheeks in a non-verbal command to stay put. Thorin stays because his curiosity truly is piqued now. Only a moment later, the two are kissing, lips meeting for the first time all night and tasting one another. Bilbo enjoys the way Thorin tastes and because his tongue and lips taste like her at the moment, she groans into his mouth and pulls away before she too must remember not to try and delve in with her tongue.

“Thorin... Can I-” 

She cannot finish. Her innate shyness cannot specifically say the words that she wants to tell Thorin. He does not make her try, knowing that for all her manners, when push comes to shove, it is her ability to physically act that makes him love her and want her. “You may do as you please.”

He may not know what she wants of him, but it's enough for Bilbo to urge herself into action because she nods, leans up and it is only a split second later that Thorin realizes what she envisioned. She adjusts and positions herself so that her urgent sex is above him and when she is finished, Thorin literally cannot breathe. 

He knows that he's harder than he's ever been in his life and he understands that it's from the thought that Bilbo -mild mannered Hobbit, Bilbo- actually means to sit on his face so that she can completely ravage herself on Thorin's mouth to her own whims.

“Someone enjoys the sight of you, Bilbo...”

Thorin hisses when he feels Fili's hand on his cock, a firm pressure that grips and strokes lightly before trailing down to his heavy sack. The treatment repeats there, a wanting touch that expertly cups, fondles, and applies firm pressure before pulling away. 

Before Thorin can register the feel of Fili's finger at his opening, Bilbo is lowering herself onto his mouth and suddenly the world narrows down to two points for him. His tongue understands to pleasure her, to lick at her folds and hold on for the ride as Bilbo rocks her hips against his face but his body is unable to be ignored either. As soon as Fili slips a finger inside him, Thorin is struggling to keep himself from twisting away. He is not made to be taken and he rarely allows himself the nuisance it takes to find the act pleasurable but with Bilbo on top of him, he finds it hard to vocalize his thoughts.

She narrows his world until he almost cannot breathe. He certainly cannot smell or taste anything besides her rich tangy fluids that makes him groan and arch into the air. Or, was that Fili slipping another finger inside him? Thorin only knows that it's becoming harder to discern the differences between the pleasure of giving Bilbo what she needs and giving Fili what he wants. He only knows that as he groans and bucks from Fili spreading him with his fingers and brushing sensitive nerves that Bilbo enjoys the results of, he cannot be made to care or complain.

Thorin wants it to be faster though, is almost ready to demand that Fili just hurry up with it and that Bilbo ride him with abandon. He's tired of them treating him like he is soft when he is anything but. His tongue laves deeply, sucking harshly, earning whimpers and moans from Bilbo that almost have her bending at the waist over his chest. He feels her thighs clench around his head and he growls when Fili finally finishes stretching him. 

It seems like ages before Fili is ready and actually sinking into him, a hot burn that stretches him and makes Thorin actually stop what he is doing to Bilbo so that he can push her away. He'll gladly continue in a moment but it's been too long since he's allowed himself to be taken like this and he needs just a minute to ride out the worst of it. It's filling and hot and it presses in on him and for a panic filled second, Thorin almost tells his nephew to stop because it's almost too much but just as soon as he feels it, the urge passes and Fili is buried deep inside him.

Both dwarves release the breath they were holding and by the time Fili pulls out, ready to thrust back inside Thorin's tight hole, the older dwarf is already back to work on Bilbo. He's finally had enough though. He can't take such a slow pace. With Fili preoccupied, Thorin's free to use his hands and he brings them up so that he can grip Bilbo's thighs and push her down until all the King of the Mountain can register is the moist heat rocking above him and the cock fucking him.

Fili is rough the way that Thorin has always been rough likewise to him, penetrating him deeply and adjusting his angle so that every time he thrusts in deeply, he's striking's Thorin prostate and barely showing him any mercy. Thorin can hardly breathe given his position and even as he tries to keep a hold of himself, from finishing too quickly, Bilbo leans forward so that her hands are on his chest and she rocks herself against him at a different angle. It's perfect for his tongue now and he fucks his tongue inside her and delights in the moans and whimpers he pulls from her even as he groans into her from the way Fili lifts up his waist and slams their hips together. 

It's too much for all of them. 

Bilbo is the first to scream out her orgasm, nearly collapsing on top of Thorin as she shudders above him uncontrollably and digs her nails into his chest. Fili, unable to deny his youth any longer, is unable to stave off his release, his hips losing rhythm before he fills Thorin's abused hole with hot spurts of his seed, unable to do anything more after that other than breathe heavily into his Uncle's chest. Only Thorin is left then, much older and more experienced than his two younger lovers and he has to curse and urge his nephew to finish him off before Fili actually takes him in hand. 

For all his bravado, it only takes two well timed strokes before he's cumming across his stomach and panting from where he still lays underneath Bilbo. After a moment, using his polite urging, Bilbo moves off of the older dwarf and collapses onto the bed, her body curved around behind his head. Fili himself looks utterly spent, not even bothering to tuck his spent cock back into his trousers and Thorin just cannot bring himself to care about the mess that he now has to clean up.


End file.
